Little People
by Gavrochan
Summary: A story about Gavroche after the barricade; My first fic here, so please R&R! Oh,and I don't own anything, sadly.
1. Prolouge & Chapter 1

**/Prologue/**

Gavroche lay, absorbed in pain and trying unsuccessfully to move. He'd been singing, singing and collecting bullets just a few moments ago. A flash of light... and everything had gone black. Now that his sight was full of colors once more, he tried to distinguish the forms that were moving all around. He noticed his hero, Enjolras, fall suddenly, not three feet away from him. Crumpling wordlessly, soundlessly. Facing something that really didn't look like a hero's death.

The gamin soon noticed that he couldn't hear anything. Lights and mouthing had to be accompanied with sounds... It couldn't be reality now... this was far too much like a dream. He'd probably wake up in a few minutes, to find the barricades full of cartridges and the battle still waiting to start. As an easy experiment, he tried to lift his arm... but he couldn't feel anything where his arm used to be. Shocked and aghast, thinking that he'd lost his arm, he tried to tremble. It was then when he noticed that he couldn't feel anything else, let alone the existence of his body. His nerves. Must have a problem. He closed his eyes for a second. And reopened it.

Someone in uniform was on him, laid flat on the ground. As the man ducked to avoid the bullet that was coming his way, and his eyes met with Gavroche. Gavroche tried to look away, look dead, but remembered too late that he couldn't move. The man, with revulsion in his eyes, aimed his gun at Gavroche. A sudden flash of light blinded him.

And everything was black once again.

* * *

**/Chapter 1/**

Gavroche opened his eyes groggily. Somehow, it felt as though he'd been sleeping for too long. He blinked, and his eyes focused slowly. Not that it made much of a difference. Everything that surrounded Gavroche was a fine cover of white. He couldn't really make out shapes when everything was in the same color. Of course, it didn't help that the light that seemed to radiate out of the whiteness hurt his eyes, making it impossible to see anything. He half-closed his eyes, and began to think.

He tried to remember what had happened before it went black... He remembered Enjolras falling dead with a stab of pain in his innocent heart, but cast the thought away. Some man... Someone in an army uniform had undoubtedly shot him. He'd seen the gun flash right in front of his very eyes. Surely that must've killed him. That would mean that he was dead... _so this is... The afterlife?_

He thought harder, now opening his eyes. His eyes now adjusted to the blinding white, although there still was nothing to see. He was probably dead, and everything around him was white. The substance that he was lying on was soft, a softness that he had never felt before. It was so comfortable, that Gavroche had only one explanation fitting for this wonderful place.

This must be heaven.

His heart started to thump when he considered the possibilities. If this really was heaven, then his hearing, which he remembered losing, would be back. He decided to do a few experiments.

"Ahem. Uh, testing? Oh, whatever." He could hear alright, and clear as a bell. Although he felt really stupid, and was glad that nobody was around to hear, he was so very relieved. He now realized that he could feel his body as well - a good sign. He went back to thought again. If this really was heaven, everyone who had died out, Enjolras, Eponine, Grantaire and a lot of others who had died, he remembered with a jolt in his heart, insignificantly all together. Thoughts of the battle made a single tear leak out of his eyes. He hastily moved his arm to wipe it, when he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He howled in pain, not something that he'd usually do, but he had been caught completely off guard.

'This can't be true... heaven won't hurt this much...' he thought, but even as he thought that, his right shoulder and stomach hurt like hell. He was so taken by the pain; he soon forgot his anticipation for seeing his friends. It took him all his power of self-control to not yell out the first time he had felt the pain. Now that his senses were back to Earth, he noticed that a thin sheet was covering him up, and he was lying in a bed.

"Oh, crap. I'm in a hospital?" He murmured to himself, completely aware that there would be no one to hear him. 'No,' he corrected in his mind, 'there's no one who'll care enough to listen...' His eyes seemed to burn again. He didn't mind crying now. There was no one to watch, he won't get to see his friends anyway, and here he was, completely lost in pain, no one could blame him for being miserable. Soon, he was shaking violently, sobbing harder than ever. Gavroche couldn't believe the situation. With all the misery he had to cope with in his short life, that dammed god wouldn't even let him die in peace. No one was with him now, except his crappy family and even that was incomplete. And even if it was whole, he would rather die than live with them. He was lost in his sobs in no time, though it hurt like hell. So absorbed, he didn't even notice someone opening the door to the room and watching silently.

* * *

**Well, just thought it'd be nice to write a Gavroche Fic, mainly 'cause I like him so much.**

**This is my first fic ever, so please give me some helpful words to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feuilly - Thank you SOOO much for the review! You motivated me to upload this one :)**

** And yes, I know Gavroche was too polite and too mature, but I'm not really sure how to write it anyways. I suck at culture stuff :( **

** Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer : I. Don't. Own. Anything!**

* * *

"Um, kid? You awake now?" The woman at the door asked after Gavroche's sobs had subsided a bit, and he jumped, yelping with pain again. He cussed silently. The lady looked shocked - looked like she'd just heard something unbelievable. Gavroche frowned; surely she'd heard people swear before? Then it hit him that the lady was dressed real nice and clean. She couldn't have come from the world Gavroche was used to living with. Regardless, he let go of that thought - it was impossible to think at all without feeling really miserable - and absentmindedly tried to sit up. It took all his wit and pride not to scream in pain. Now that he was in a better posture to see, he saw that he was topless, although not counting the heavy amount of bandages that covered him nearly completely anyway. Nevertheless, it made him seriously nervous. He blushed and pulled the sheets closer, wincing in the process. It hurt to move.

"Ouch! 'Oo are you? And mind telling me why and 'ow the 'ell I'm alive?" The lady was dressed in pure white also, and it was starting to get seriously annoying to see one color all day.

She winced again at his language. "I'm a nurse. Don't tell me how you lived, because although there were no serious wounds, the blood loss would have made you dead. It's a miracle that you're alive; you just got a blood transfusion in time." She snapped, and started writing on a clipboard she had. "And you didn't lose more than you should have, what with your leg and everything…."

"Wha' 'bout me leg?" But even as the gamin spoke, he noticed that his leg was in a cast, and even that was covered in dry blood. He tried lifting it gingerly. Aside from the stabbing pain from his pelvis, he also felt a numbed pain, a different kind from his other wounds, a kind that felt weird. A kind of pain that made him feel like half his leg will fall off any second. It was probably broken, and Gavroche grimaced from the pain as he laid it down again. "Broken, is it?"

"Oh, yes. It's nothing serious, but it'll keep you paralyzed for awhile. Anyway, there's someone who wants to see you, so why don't you stay still here." The lady exited the room, apparently trying to be dramatic in the way she swiped her hair so that it flew around, but it merely resulted in covering her vision until she bumped into the doorframe, causing the nurse to exit from the room with a crimson face. Gavroche was really disgruntled now. Usually, this kind of behavior from his surrounding people would have let him enter an involuntary fit of laughter - this time; he couldn't even force the smallest smile. The world was a bit harsh for a tiny kid like him. No friends left, a family that treated him like complete scum, oh, and trapped in a hospital, hardly able to move.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to keep this as a separate chapter, and leave the next one to the element of surprise.**

**R&R PLEASE! it's the only way to improvement!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here's chapter 3!**

**I'm back to school at the moment and it's getting a bit harder to upload now, what with studies and stuff.**

**I tried my best out of the situation, so please enjoy!**

**Oh, and thanks to Feuilly(again) and Jade for the reviews!  
**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything... it's so sad :( **

* * *

**/Chapter 3/**

"Um, hello?" A creak issued from the door. "May I...?" it was a voice that was unfamiliar to Gavroche. It was a girl's voice and what chance had he had to meet girls in the barricade? _Well, except 'Ponine._ He added as an afterthought. But she didn't count. Eponine was his own sister, for crying out loud.

"S'not like it makes any difference, ain't it? Come in anyway." She entered, and Gavroche was suddenly so sure that it was a complete stranger. She was obviously a wealthy kid by the looks of it, and all he'd been doing was fight for the death of them. She had light brown hair and eyes of bright blue. Her hair hung down long, almost to her waist and glinting slightly in the white light. Her eyes were somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. He also noticed that her dress was dead plain; not the lacy, frilly pieces of cloth that he was used to seeing in the streets. But even so, the rosiness and pale shining of her cheeks were obvious. She had grown up, well fed and cared for. It made him think of how he himself looked like. Hollow cheeks, skin that looked like yellowed paper and always being underfed. _Serious contrast_, he thought.

The girl sat down at the stool near the bed –_What the hell, even that stool's white! _– And smiled shyly at him. Gavroche couldn't help but smile back, and was hastily trying to wipe up his tear trails without screaming when she spoke.

"Well, um, hello." She asked tentatively, as though she was afraid of hurting his feelings.

"Um, 'ello." Gavroche couldn't come up with a better answer.

The girl smiled real kindly before she spoke again. "Uh, well, you're probably confused, so I'll explain a bit before anything. My name's Gabrielle. I, um, brought you from the barricade where I found you. You were alive, so I brought you here for recovery. So, what's your name?" She flushed, as though regretting not asking the question sooner. Gavroche just sat there, feeling more miserable than ever now that it was sure that he was alive.

"I'm Gavroche; Gavroche Thenadier. Um, 'ow serious are me wounds?" He asked, a little rudely. Gabrielle's smile faltered in the slightest. Maybe she'd thought that he'd be more grateful of the fact that he was alive. If she had, she was way wrong. He didn't like being alive, not alone, anyway. He didn't even understand why she had brought him back. No matter how stupid and ignorant she might be, no one could have ignored the fact that the students in the barricade had been fighting for the downfall of the powerful rich men. This girl was obviously related in some way or other with them. He was lost in thought when she spoke again.

"Well, according to the nurse, you were shot quite a lot of times – more than most of the corpses that were found after the battle." Her speech was getting faster – it was probably obvious that Gavroche was more interested in this part of the dialogue, and she was definitely willing to keep him interested. "You were shot in the right shoulder, stomach, another just above your pelvis; also, one grazed your left cheek, and near your left chest, where the bullet missed the heart by half of an inch. Oh, and you broke your leg." She patted his cast, and Gavroche grimaced. She winced as well, afraid of hurting him.

"Sorry! Oh, and for your knowledge, uh, your leg broke because of me." She bowed her head, as though confessing to a crime. Gavroche was only too miserable to be angry. She dared a look at his face underneath her long lashes, and when she noticed that he wasn't angry, she spoke again.

"I'm really, really, sorry about it. I just lost grip on you when I was coming up the stairs, and….. Well, you probably understand what happened next. I'm really sorry."

"Well, almost figured tha' out by m'self. Otherwise, why'd my leg 'urt like 'ell? Oh, and 'ow come you came and rescued me? See, you migh' not 'ave noticed, but I've been fightin' for the downfall of you people." His feelings grew more and more confused as her face stretched into an even wider grin.

"Oh, no, you haven't been. Actually, you've been fighting with all your might for my family and me. Well, for grandpa mostly, but seeing that as my family all take same political views…." Her voice faltered at the end, but it was only because she was lost in thought. Gavroche thought that he'd seen a drop of tear twinkle at her eye, but it disappeared immediately so it probably didn't exist in the first place. Other than that, Gavroche was simply confused. The Amis had been fighting for the views of her family? Was this place a home of one of the students? But the girl had said _'for grandpa mostly' _and surely that meant that her grandfather was related in the rebellion. The only old people who had showed up at the barricade were Cosette's grandpa and that spy, Javert. He was out of ideas, and decided to ask her.

"We've been fightin' for your family's views? 'Fraid I don't get it. Exactly wha' family are yours? Don't believe I've met your face before." He studied the girl's features again. Definitely none of her traits matched those of the Amis. She smiled again.

"Well, some of your friends might notice my eyes. It looks exactly like grandpa. But, seeing as you probably never saw my grandpa….." She lowered her eyes, as though confessing to something wrong and dangerous. She kept her gaze on the ground when her lips opened.

"My full name is Gabrielle Lamarque."

* * *

**Liked it? hope you guys did.**

**I just came up with the Lamarque idea. you know, he's supposed to be this important person in the musical, but he hardly ever shows up :)**

**R&R if you read this! lol**


End file.
